


Command

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Smut, gush, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: Rey is new to this, and she's disgusted with herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think.

He watched as she turned in the bed, her long, wavy hair spread beside her; she had never used a pillow except between her knees to keep them from clanging together. She was his goddess, something to be worshipped, and he commanded worship from everyone but her. No, she was his idol to praise. The god had his own deity to worship.

He admired the swell of her hips as she lay on her side, the curve emphasized. She wore an emerald green nightgown, silky and elegant. The sun's light shone on her face, and she didn't seem to be bothered. She was used to that. Quietly, he went to sit in the chair next to her side of the bed, to watch her face. His empress, his wife, his everything, surely was a sight to behold. He watched her nostrils flare with each breath, still stunned by the beauty that was her face. Everything about her was the loveliest he'd ever seen. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him blankly. "Good morning," he whispered, leaning forward to gently kiss her lips. She kissed back, though she remained expressionless. "Did you sleep well?" 

She nodded as she sat up. "How could I not?" He took her hand, and she noticed that he did not wear his gloves. 

"I held you for most of the night. You had a nightmare." Her eyes widened at his words.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I hardly minded, Rey." Her cheeks reddened, and he gently squeezed her hand. His scavenger was a shy thing in so many ways, but bold in just as many others. 

"I know you're busy. I didn't want to interrupt your sleep." He chuckled at her reply, and urged her to scoot over so that he could sit next to her on the bed.

"I share a bed with you, and more importantly, a bond. How could I not feel and witness what you're feeling in your sleep?" He wrapped an arm around her, and gently tugged her down into the bed with him, her stomach on his. She sighed as she leaned down the kiss him, this touch of lips deeper than the one before. One hand skimmed up and down her back, and the other buried itself in her hair, still unbelieving that this goddess felt even a sliver of the same emotion for him as he did for her. He didn't know, not until her, that desire and love, lust and care, passion and contentment, that those emotions could be had by one person for another, together.   
He broke away, both of their breaths labored. "Demand that I stay here in this bed with you. Your will be done." He kissed her again, fiercely, and tore away once more. "Command me."

"Who am I to command the Emperor?" she asked, twirling his inky hair in her fingers.   
"His sovereign." She was confused by his words, but knew what he meant just the same. Though he might lead the Galaxy, she led him. Though she wore the title of Empress, she had no desire to rule another living soul. "My Rey," he breathed, his lips moving along her hairline. His brain shifted to visions of their bodies curled around each other, him on top of her and underneath her, her back arching because of the pleasure he was giving her; visions of his mussed hair, his eyes rolling into his skull at just the feeling of her wrapped around him, softly moaning his name, moaning his praises. He imagines her belly swelling with his child, their child, and he knows not the day, but knows that someday that will happen. 

She is home. She is life. She is water. She is air. She is also the fire that he so willingly will allow to engulf him. 

She flattens her palm across his chest and she pushes herself up, looming over him. He wears no jacket, just a black, buttonless shirt. It stretches across him in a way that makes her forget her words. She says nothing, but she stares at him, her eyes soft, sweet. "When I'm away from you, I hear your voice. You haunt me," he confesses. "When I'm not with you, all I want is to be wherever you are, and when I'm next to you, all I want is to be inside of you." Her head falls to his chest and she listens to his heartbeat. He loves her. "Tell me, Rey. Demand it, order me to stay."

"Stay," she answers in a whisper, smiling to herself when he takes her hand gently in his. He wonders what he would do without her; her love and light are things he could bathe in until the end of time. His desire for her, and his darkness make her feel whole. 

He pulls her body up, kissing her again, pinning her to the mattress. Her mouth is warm and sweet, as is her soul. Her tongue is chased by his own. He knows that he cannot control his queen, but when they are together, she commands that he command her. They are each other's ruler. His hands begin to roam her body, and he gently grasps her small, perfect breasts through the silky gown. Without breaking their kiss, she slips the straps from her shoulders and allows him to tug the dress all the way down her body, throwing the blankets down to the foot of the bed. "Your body is a masterpiece," he croons into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. She responds with a touch, reaching for him where she knows he needs friction. 

He swiftly stands, shedding his clothes so quickly they Rey begins to even question if he had anything on in the first place. He's on top of her again, nibbling, sucking, kissing her neck, making sure that she knows without a doubt that she's wanted; he smirks at how she shivers when his stiff cock brushes against her thigh. It has been only a few weeks since they were together in this way for the first time, but they spent every moment that they had learning the intricacies of each other's bodies. He had taken care of her, and intended to for the rest of his life. Her initial jealousy at learning that she wasn't his first was strong, but quickly shed. He travels down her body from her neck, stopping at her breasts and giving them the attention that they so deserved, gently sucking her nipples into fine peaks, one at a time, his cock twitching at the sound of her soft moan of approval. 

He reaches down to touch her between her thighs, the heat radiating from her causing him to gulp in anticipating. She was drenched; he was sure that he'd always be amazed at how quickly she could become ready for him; he can be ready for her in an instant, too. A strained plea left her mouth at the glide of his fingers across her slick heat, and he smirked again, pride coursing through him with the knowledge that it was he and only he that would ever know her in this most intimate way. He pulls his lips away from her breasts with a smack, a click. "Tell me what you want, darling," he demands, lust, want, hunger lacing his words, "Tell me." She's still shy, her cheeks already flushed pink with arousal. She turns her head away, blushing further. "So that's how it is?" He fakes irritation, giving her the dominance that she craves. "That's fine, but you must do as I demand." He bites his lip to restrain the smile that threatens to appear at the sound of her giggle. 

"Yes," she complies, watching him. He lays down next to her, his cock pointed toward the ceiling. 

"Get on top of me," he commands, taking her hands and guiding her over him. She sits on his stomach, her arousal kissing his navel. "You know what I want." He pulls her down to kiss him and she reaches behind her to lightly touch his shaft. She pulls away, and he touches her clit, forcefully pressing and wiggling his thumb. "Now, be a good girl and sit on my cock."

She gets up on her knees and hovers over him. She's still so new, and he guides himself into her, as me hand holding himself, the other on her shoulder, gently guiding her down. She takes him in, as much as she can. They can work on that. He grabs her ass and guides her up and down, slowly. "That's it... that's it." She smiles down at him, bites her lip when the head of him hits that rough patch inside of her. "You're so beautiful," he says as he begins to gently rub her clit with his thumb. He doesn't dare close his eyes. No, not when she's doing this to him. "You're a quick learner."

She doesn't respond as she rolls her hips, eager to have him graze that spot inside once more. She puts her hands on his chest and moves her body toward his, changing the angle. He reaches for her hair, desperate to run his hands through it. "What would your friends think if they knew how good you are at riding your husband, hm?" He pinches one of her nipples and she squeals. "You naughty thing." He pulls himself out from within her and is delighted by the frustrated whimper she gives. Gently, he tugs her toward the edge of the bed, her legs dangling, and he stands before her. "One leg on my shoulder, one around my hips," he instructs, helping her get situated. Once her legs are positioned, he enters her again, and she moans wantonly. They've never tried this before, but he's thought about it over and over. He begins to touch her clit again, so near the edge, but he can't go before her. No, he's not that kind of man. "Oh, darling," he says, looking into her hazel eyes, "you're so damned tight. You feel so good around me. Do I feel good inside of you?"

"You do," she bites out. He touches her face, runs his pointer and middle fingers along her lips, begging for entrance. She takes the digits into her mouth and sucks at them. Damn, that talented mouth. She moans around his fingers, and shocks shoot through his arms; he’s so, so close, and he can tell that she's close to her peak, too. She's tightening around him, fluttering. She coos when he hits that spot inside of her again. 

"Is that what you want? Do you like it when my cock hits you there?" With that last word, he pounds into that very spot, a cry leaving her mouth.

"I do, please, Kylo," she pleads. He picks up his speed, using his angle to mercilessly target that area. Suddenly, she gasps, and they tumble into the abyss together. She lowers her leg from his shoulder to join her other, pulls him toward her, and she grips him, holds him in place as they both ride out the waves of their efforts. He feels her contract around him, pulling rope after rope from him. Fireworks blast behind his eyes and he relishes in the tingle that settles in his body, their mutual, satisfied hum. He's spent, and the sun has barely been up for thirty minutes. He gently kisses her and smiles.

Still inside of her, he picks her up and holds her to him, his breath still labored. He carries her toward her ‘fresher, which is separate from his, and he lays her on the settee in the middle of the room, gently removing himself from her for the second time in ten minutes. She closes her eyes as he begins to run a bath; it’s part of their routine now, and she hums as she feels his finish run down the inside of her thigh. Her already clammy skin welcomes the humid warmth that makes its presence known in the room. 

“Sweet girl,” he calls her as he picks her up and carries her into the warm, inviting bath. It’s an enormous bath, more like a small pool. She settles between his legs, her back to his chest, and sighs at the amazing feeling. 

“Will you go back to bed with me after this?” She turns to look at him, his eyebrows raised at the maybe-promise of her words. “To sleep…”

“You just woke up,” he mused, watching as she turned again, leaning into his hold. 

“You’ve exhausted me already. Orgasms are quite draining.” He chuckles at her admission, and assures her that he’ll crawl back in the bed with her. He’s been up for two hours, but when given the opportunity, Rey is anything but an early riser. They bathe each other and rinse off, toweling themselves dry. He puts lotion on her back while she covers everything else, laughing at how he kneads the lotion into the cheeks of her behind. 

She walks into the bedroom before he does; he stands before the mirror and runs his fingers through his hair. Rey scurries back into the ‘fresher with a shocked look on her face. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asks. He’s not used to that look on her face. 

“Don’t go into my bedroom. I, um…” she searches for words, reaches, “I’ve got to call a droid.” 

“What for?” he asks, concerned. “A med droid? Did I hurt you? I was too rough, wasn’t-“

“No, no, no. It’s not that,” she assured him as he walks toward her, taking her hand. “I just want to sleep on clean sheets.” 

“They were just changed yesterday, Rey.” Something must be wrong, she’s never been one for demanding things be tidy. That’s him. “What’s in there?” She looks away, her face red. He can feel, sense her embarrassment. “What’s wrong?” 

Frowning, she opens the door and points for him to walk toward the bed. He marches out, and she stays in the ‘fresher, and doesn’t think he’ll return for a while. He’s going to be disgusted with her, she’s sure. She hears his loud, amused, satisfied laugh, and buries her head in her hands, slumping as she sits at her vanity. She won’t dare look toward him when he walks back in. She’s sure he’s going to tell her that she needs to see a med droid. 

“So…” he muses. He’s going to make fun of her, she’s sure. She can hear the smirk in his tone, see that joking glint in his eyes that she knows so well. She doesn’t even have to face him to see it. 

“I know! I know!” she reprimands herself as she turns around. “It’s disgusting. You’re appalled. I’ll send for a healer as soon as you leave.” 

“What do you mean?” He’s smiling at her. What an ass. 

“That… what I did… in there. I need to be checked out.” For the first time since he’s re-entered the room, she faces him, shocked at the smile plastered to his face. “What? What’s got you so excited? This is a nightmare.” 

“A nightmare?” It wasn’t a question, but confusion. “How is that a nightmare. By the maker, Rey, you’ve damn near blown up my ego and you don’t even know why. You think…” His eyes widen at his revelation. “You think that… no, no, no, that’s not what you-”

“We both know exactly what that was, and I have no idea why you would be so happy about me uncontrollably relieving myself on our bed!” They stare at each other, and the silence is thick before he laughs hysterically again, pulling her to him. 

“That’s not what that was. I swear. I smelled-”

“Oh, gross. You smelled that?” She’s interrupted him again. 

“Rey, be quiet, please. If you’re quiet, I can explain this to you.” His naïve little scavenger. She’s able to do so many things that she has no idea of. “I don’t know how we didn’t feel that earlier.” He hears her intake of breath, like she’s about to cry; he kneels in front of her and takes her hands. “That was not what you think it was.” 

“Then what the hell was it?” He wipes a single tear off of her cheek, and pushes her hair from her face. 

“You liked it when I was going into you at an angle, correct?” She nodded. “I was rubbing against something inside of you. It felt good, but different than when I rub the outside of you, yes?” She nodded again. “Oh, wow.” He ran a hand through his hair again, and Rey could feel pride washing over him. “I’ve only heard about that happening. I’ve seen it, but not in real life, just in… well, never mind, but, Rey.” He pulls her face toward his, meeting in the middle, and he kisses her, hard. “You can do that every day, multiple times a day for all I care. It’s thrilling to know that I can do that to you.” She rolls her eyes, smirking. “It just means that you had a really, really good time. That you felt good. It probably won’t happen every time that we have sex, though.” He’ll pass her a document explaining the physiology of this later, but right now, no. He wants to assure her that she’s just absolutely perfect. “I want to watch you do that next time, though. I have to see that.” 

She giggles and kisses him again. “So I’m not disgusting?”

He shakes his head. “You’re delightfully dirty.” Again, they kiss. “And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think.


End file.
